The little game
by hi-i-am-Marina
Summary: So now it's about this A dude messageing Sam werid stuff so Dan and Sam and Sam's friends Roxy and Sara have to find out what this all means... it's better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys thanks guys for the great ideas it was helpful well here it goes this is going to kill me to say this but here we go. and i know the people are goinng to be ooc **

**I don't own Danny phantom. ENJOY!**

Sam was sitting down on her bed thinking about how much fun her and Danny use to have but now hes evil and i'm in love with him more then ever. All whos left in this town is me everyone else left because of Danny- I mean Dan, but i'm the only one here other then him. I can't help but wonder what it would be like if he did loved me back, things would be better for me. I wonder if we would-

"Hello Sam i see your still here." Dan said interupting her thoughts

"Uh hello Dan what are you doing here should'nt you be destorying someones house or something?" Sam said sounding mad

"No i just wanted to come by and say sorry for killing Tucker" Dan said putting his hand behind his neck.

"Sorry just sorry you killed my best friend and your old best friend and all you have to say is sorry! You killed Tucker and you turned evil and next i bet your going to kill me!" Sam snapped

"No...uhhh i think i will go" He said looking hurt and flying away.

Sam fell on her bed crying her heart out. "I don't know why but i need him."

**I know Sam and Dan are OOC but i think it will turn out better till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom Never will**

"I don't know why but i need him!"

For an hour Sam has been crying. "I need to take a walk" she thought walking down the stairs and opening the door and started crying again

"Why do i keep crying?" she asked herself "I mean like he's evil he kills people and i'm still in love with him!"

Sam walked all the way to the park "Wait is that Dan on the park bench... wait he's crying!"

"Sam what are you doing here?"Dan said looking up and whiping a tear away "And are you crying?"

"No i just have something in my eye...What about you?"

"Uhh..I have something in my eye too." Dan said looking away

"Really what's wrong?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Can you just leave me alone?" He said harshly and got up and started walking away, he sighed thinking "Ghosts aren't- i mean they can't be in love with humans, but i can't help it she's just sooo... i don't know it's just ugh what the heck is wrong with me?" he said out loud

"Y-your in love with M-me"

Dan turned around and saw it was Sam "SAM! how much did you hear?"

"All of it" She said blushing.

"wait Sam manson is blushing" Dan thought. "does that mean she likes-i mean loves me back? I'm never that lucky, and anyway i'm evil she's just a-

"Aren't you going to say something" Sam asked interrupting his toughts.

"Uhh..i uhh.. got to umm...go" Dan said flying away quickly.

"Just like the old Danny acting all scared like that. Maybe somewhere inside he's still in there" She thought sighing.

**Man this chapter took forever for me to write. Well hoped you like this chapter see you later. peace! i am the box ghost...REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey people were on chapter 3 now Enjoy!**

Sam walked in her house and went in her kicthen and grab a small knife, and stared at it for what it seems like an hour, but after thinking about it she just put it down and let out a sigh. she walked to the computer and log on to facebook, when she look at Tucker's old profile she look at when it's been updated last "Oh my god, July 25th..today's July 25th does this mean...no it can't be me and Danny- Dan i mean saw him die right then and there. I should talk to Dan about this" Sam thought alittle freaked out. she clicked off the the page and got up and walked out the door looking around.

"What if i can't find him anywhere" She said out loud.

"Find who?" Sam turned arounnd and saw Dan behind her smerking.

"You. cause i log on to Facebook a few minutes ago and i looked on Tucker's profile and i saw that updated it today and you know how hard his passward was no one could figure it out. What if he's still alive where would he be, but that impossible cause we-

"SAM! your talking to much, take a deep breath, and anyway what was his passward" Dan asked interupting her.

"Uhh...i think it was... "**(It's..I love justin bieber forever and ever and ever 52)**

"I still don't get why he ever liked Justin bieber" Dan said laughing and his eyes flashing neon green for a second.

"Oh i got an idea" she said laughing too.

"Why don't we try talking to him" suggested Dan.

"O-AHH" She sceamed but relized Dan just picked her up and started flying.

**I will update soon for now bye bye and nice reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

They were flying around for what seemed like hours before landing on the ground.

"What if we can't find him, Dan?" Sam asked rubbing her arms up and down

"We don't even know if it's him. We should just go back and try talking to him on facebook."

"Ok.." She said trailing off. Why does he even care so much? Jeez hes the one that knocked the building over him, but this doesn't make any sense in less maybe he left after we left.

Dan picked her up bridel style and started flying. Ugh why can't i stop looking her.

"Uh what are you looking at" Sam said blushing and looking down.

"Nothing!" Smooth Fenton real smooth. I just want to slap myself! Idoit!

Dan landed on ground and set sam down lightly. They walked in the house, Dan went in the kicken while Sam logged on her Facebook

"Dan come here right now!"

"What is it, Sam"

"Look at this message from Tucker." She said while pointing to it.

"Hello Sam, you better watch out cause i'm always watching -A" Dan said wide eyed. "This can't be Tucker and what's with the A?"

"Who would it be though, and why would A watch me?"

"Do you think it has something to do with Tucker?" He said reading the message again.

"It has to why would the person- She got interruped by a text message. She picked her phone up and stared at it for a very long time.

"What is it, Sam what does it say?" He asked staring at her with a worried Expersion.

"Oh i see your trying to figered it out with your little friend. Well as you see you won't so i hope you enjoy this little game -A"

"Game? What game? and how did A get your number?"

"I don't know but i'm gonna find out"

**ohhh i made it diffent then what it was gonna be. it's alittle like pretty little lyars. Not really just the weird A person texting them. anyway Review**


	5. Chapter 5

"You can go you know. You don't have to stay here" Sam said looking down.

"Well i don't want to leave maybe i want to stay." He said bringing his hand to her cheek and rubbing her cheek with his he saw she start blushing he smiled.

"Well if you want you can i guess."

"Good now you want to watch a movie with me." Dan said looking around hearing something. What is that could it be that A person, well if it is i am going to kick his butt!

"Yeah sure but tomorrow we have to try to find out what this person wants."

"Ok..Come on" He said taking her hand and started walking down the stairs.

"What if this A dude want's something from me?"

"Like what though?" He said letting go of her hand. What could that dude want from her, Inless shes hiding something that i don't know. "Sam are you hiding something?"

"Uh no why would you think that?" She said turning around and looking at her parents movies.

He walked over and lifted her chin with his fingers. "If you want me to help your going to have to tell me."

"What if hes listening right now huh?"

"Text me it." he said. Really how bad could it be really Oh my god.

"Sam you really did that?"

"Yes and you got to make sure you don't say it out load we still don't know if this is what he wants to know."

"Ok i won't tell."

**So what do you think the A dude wants? What do you think that secect is? Are you going to find out next time? Don't know maybe maybe not.**


	6. Chapter 6

"But why would you do that Sam?"

"I don't know, Me and my two friends got mad and we just did it, We didn't mean to do it it just happened!"

She started crying and hugging Dan. " Sh-hh...It's ok... Do you still talk to them?"

"No after that happened they moved to paris..." She ansered after ten minutes after he asked it.

"Oh..So..I guess were in this together." He said looking in her eyes like searching for something.

"I think it-"Sam got interuping by her phone pulled it out her poket and started reading it aload "Awww poor Sammy your crying. But i don't think you wast your tears right now -A"

Dan grabbed the phone and tried writeing back he sighed and said "You can't write back it's not a number it's blocked"

Then Dan's phone started ringing, he put her phone down to grab his phone. "Oh your so smart, Dan but are you smart enough to know who this is? Yeah no i'm not smart enough"

Then his phone started ringing again. "Your just making this easyer for me"

"What easyer?" Sam exclaimed. her phone started ringing again "Your better go to sleep Sammy you have a big day tomorrow -A... Ok why would A call me Sammy... Wait inless it's someone i know."

"Who i remember who called you that was me...Paulina wait paulina she could be doing this." Dan said. Oh yeah i'm smart and they said i was clueless.

"No me and her became friends after you left...Uhhh Dan were still hugging can you let go of me?"

He let go of her and backed up alittle. Ok that was akward alittle i didn't even realized i was still holding her. Man her hair has gottan so long it's now down to her waist with a purple highlight and instead her belly top she has a dark purple tanktop with a black leather jacket and dark gray skinny jeans and replaced her combat boot to some black high heels ...man she look-

"Dan really why are you looking at me?" Sam asked. Really why is he looking at me do i look bad or something?

"I'm not!" an exclaimed. KNOCK KNOCK. "Is someone at the door?"

"I'll go see."

She walked up the stairs leaving Dan all alone. I guess i'll go up there. When he walked up there he saw Sam hugging two girls. One had long blonde hair that went to the middle or her back she has on a pink and green striped shirt and white shorts with pink converse. The other girl had black hair that was like Sam's but was in a ponytail she has on a black an white tie die shirt with a black skirt and black high heels. There not as pretty as Sam but they were ok.

"Sam who are they?" Dan asked walking next to her and moving my black hair out of my eyes.

"Oh Dan this is Sara, Sara this is Dan." She said pointing to the blonde. "And this is Roxy, Roxy this is Dan."

"Nice to meet you guys" Dan said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Roxy Said grabbing his hand "Let's go watch something"

"Uhhh ok come on." Sam said looking at there hands. I'm Going to kill her right now!

Dans pov

Ok why is this chick holding my hand and is Sam mad? Nevermind that i need to get this girls hand out of mine and get my hand in Sam's

"Um can you let go of my hand?" I asked as nicely i can.

"Sure.."

Thank you jeez i hate being close to like that, but Sam is diffent wayyy diffent. I just love everything about her. Like her way of talking, walking, breathing, everything, and that was a fact.

Nobodys pov

Sam's phone started ringing and she got up an walked over to the table in the far corner and picked it up.

"Uh Dan please come with me" She said wallking the way toreds the bathroom.

"What does it say this time?" Dan asked leaning agest the door frame with his arms crossed

"You four are going to be here for a long time so you better enjoy it -A... What is that- DAN UPSTAIRS COME ON!" Sam yelled running up the stair to at a time.

When they got up they everything was locked the doors, windows, everything. They couldn't get out.

"Dan use your powers!"

"Goin ghost"

"Oh great A had to do something to my ghost powers" Dan said. Great how is this even happening, only if he had not went with- No then she would be by herself with those to jack butts down there.

"I bet you wish you never came."

"No i'm glad i did still" He said grabbing her hands. "Whatever happens i will be here for you i swear.

Sam smiled. "I'm glad to hear that come let's get back and by the way there the ones that was you know"

**Ok i will update soon**


	7. Chapter 7

When they got downstairs they told Sara and Roxy about what's happening **(I don't feel like writing it all)**

"Who do you think it is?" Sara asked.

"We have no clue at all." Dan said looking down at his hand that Sam is holding and smiled alittle.

Sara noticed that and smiled. "Are you guys going out?"

Sam and Dan looked at each other. "Uhh no"

"Whatever" Sara said. Clueless, and there still holding hands!

"Do you think it's Angie?" Roxy asked

"Nah it's to easy. Anyway what time is it?" Sam asked yawning. Jeez i'm tired tonight.

"It's tweve a.m...man now i'm tired too" Roxy said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Well you guys can use the guest rooms..Dan you can use my bed an i'll sleep on the coach or whatever.

"No Sam you can use your bed and i'll do something" Dan said lifting up and her too.

"We will be up later" Sara said

"Ok"

Dan's pov

Sam an i walked up to her room when we got there sam went in her closet. the room had dark purple walls and black foor. Her bed speard was purple on her dresser she had a few photos of me, Tucker, and her. I picked one up remembering this was takin before i got my ghost powers.

"Hey Dan do you think Tucker's alive?" Sam asked walking out her closet in her pjs and sitting on her bed.

"I don't know maybe a sight chance he is but you never know." I said lightly putting down the photo. "Even if he is, he would hate me i bet he did when i push that building on him."

Sam walked to him and grabed his hands."Dan he doesn't hate you,he would never. I don't hate you do i? No. You guys are best friends you could never hate you."

I smiled alittle. "Thanks Sam.. We should go to sleep now it's getting late..." She layed down on her bed and drifed to sleep and i was watching her the whole time (man that makes me seem like a stalker). I got up and headed over to the bed and kissed her forehead "I love you soo much i just wish i wasn't so afriad to tell you." I layed down next to her and with that i fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Sams pov

I woke up to pear of arms around me. I smiled remembering last night. I was awake still and he didn't even know but the thing that suprised me was him saying i love you to me. Does he really mean that, i really hope he did. She got out of his embrace and went to her closet. Uh i guess i will whare my plane shirt, some gray skinny jeans, and my high heels again. When she got out of her closet she saw Dan awake rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

I walked towards his and sat in his lap. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Really good."

"We should go down stairs

He lifed me off his lap "Yeah come on." 

**Ok i have no clue what to do next DX **


	8. Chapter 8

**hey i need help on this story PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE help me i will give a cookie just plz :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo yo yo people of the world. I know i have not updated this like forever but now i am :D**

**ok soooooooo... i don't own Danny Phantom never will you already know this so no point really... to the story now!**

**btw UR MAMA xD**

When Dan and Sam got downstairs they saw Sara and Roxy already awake and watching television **(lol i don't even think people says television anymor and even if they did only old people do...im not old im 13 :P) **Sam went to the couch and Dan went to the bathroom.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"Hey Sam." They said at the same time. 'how the heck do they do that' Sam thought.

Dan walked out of the bathroom, and sat down on the couch next to Sam.

"Do you guys know what day it is?" Sara asked in a sad voice.

"No. What day is it?" Dan asked.

"9/11.." Roxy said. You see Roxy and Sam lost there grampa's because they were meeting someone there and before they could have ran the building fell on top of them.

"Oh.." Sam said. 'You should have seen that day it was not a good day. Me and Danny was hanging out when my mom came in my room telling me to turn on the t.v to the news and when i did i couldn't believe my eye. It was people jumping out the building to there death, some people just stayed, some people ran, but alot of people died. Then i thought i saw grampa, after it was over the people went over there, and it was him...it was my grampa...still to this day i want revenge, but that's wrong i couldn't do something like that. After i saw that i found myseelf crying on Danny shoulder. I will never forget that day 10 years ago.

"Sam, Roxy you ok?" Dan asked putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm more then fine. What about you Roxy?" 'I feel like crap' sam thought

"Yep i feel great"

Sara looked at Dan. "Uhhh...ok...lets's skip the subject..."

Just then Sam got a text message. "It says "How do you know i'm not someone in the very room your in and so sorry bout your grampa -A" How the heck would A know about my grampa?"

"Like A said it could be someone in this room." Sara said looking at everyone.

"But who?" Roxy said then looked at Dan.

"What? No! it's not me!" Dan yelled. "Why would i even do that, it's kinda stupid if you say so myself."

"I believe you.." Sam said. "You guys want to look at facebook to see if Tuck, or whoever posted anything?"

"Sure" Roxy said.

Sam walked up her stairs and grabed her laptop from her desk, but she felt like someone was watching her. When she got down she turn it it on and log on and went to his page.

"Yep it's updated... just the picture and friends list.." Sam said.

"Oh..." Sara said.

"What time is it?" Roxy asked

"One p.m" Sara said

BANG! just then they saw a shovel falling down the stairs with a note. and i door had no boreds on it so they can get out.

"Uh.. i'll go look at that" Dan said getting up and grabing the shovel. "It says 'Follow the disrations to someone -A' ok but let's go!

"What! No! Are you crazy Dan!" Sam excliamed.

"Well if it was easy for -A to kill this person, then he could kill us." Dan said opening the door

"Well ok..let's go"

**this is where i'm going to stop i hoped you liked it plz review and review nice.**


	10. Chapter 10

**back again :D**

**i don't own anything D:**

**To the story .-. **

"Ok, let's go." Sam said

"Ok, we need to go to the wood in...FLORIDA!" Sara exclaimed "Why there?"

"Let's get driving then" Roxy said 'i sware her face looks just like this :D...i'm scared of that' Sara thought.

Dan was driving, Sam was next to him, and Sara, and Roxy are in the back. They started driving on the highway, this car started following us but they just thought cause it's a highway people would be that. But boy were they wrong.

"Haha it looks like dumb and dumber fell asleep back there." Dan said laughing.

Sam giggle alittle "Yep.. so whatcha want to talk about now?"

"Let's play truth or dare."

"Really that?"

"Yeah" Dan said. "So truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you use to have to crush on Tucker?" Dan asked taking a sip of his monster drink.

Sam laughed "Ok maybe in sixth grade i did but sooo not anymore"

Dan looked alittle mad. "Wow really what did you like about him?"

"I have no clue really... Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Whimp...Ok...Who did you like better Paulina or Me... i know this anwser it's Pau-"

"You." Dan said interuping her.

"..."

"Are you going to say something?"

"..."

"Come on talk."

"I have no clue what to say, Dan. You were like all over her when we were freshmans and you didn't like her better?" Sam said. 'i'm so confussed'.

"That was a act.."

"Wow...so who did you really like?" Sam asked.

"You and i knew that you liked me back."

"Oh wow...and we thought you were clueless.." She said. 'Not so clueless after all. Dang that was good acting.'

"Yeah.."

"...''

**AFTER MINUTES OF AKWARD-NESS xD**

"This is really akward." Dan said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah...so you use to like me?"

"Who says i still don't."

Sam blushed and looked down. "You still do?"

"Yeah."

"AWWWW!" Roxy and Sara exclaimed.

Sam rolled her eyes "Only you guys would do something like that."

"But you gotta love us!"

"No i don't" Dan said.

"What time is it?" Sam asked

"One a.m" Roxy said looking at her phone

"I'm going to sleep.." Sam said

"Yeah.." Roxy ans Sara said

Sam layed her head in Dan's lap and fell asleep

**WOOOOO done with chapter 10 i will maybe tomorrow :P**

**i hoped you liked cuz im worked hard on it plz review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Im finally back**

* * *

><p>Sam woke up the next morning to them in front of these big woods.<p>

''Finally your awake we were waiting like five hours.'' Sara said.

''What time is it?'' Sam asked

Sara looked at phone ''Um about one in the afternoon.''

''Dang i must of been tired'' Sam said looking around. ''Um wheres Danny and Roxy?''

''They're walking around the woods..we got another text and it said we got to wait until it gets dark to go were A want us to go.''

''Oh okay..''

**(With Danny and Roxy xP)**

****''Hey Danny, can i ask you something?'' Roxy asked.

''You just did." Danny laughed. "But sure you can."

"Um..Do you um...love Sam?"

"Where did this come from?"

"I don't know..just answer please.."

"Okay.." Danny just stand there for a second. "Yes i do.. I love her more then anything..that is the reason i'm here right now..is because I love her and i wanna be with her forever. If i ever lost her again I don't know what I would do I would probably die or just kill myself..."

"Wow you really care about her don't you?"

"Yes.."

But little did they know A was listening to this whole conversation and planing something or his own.

**(Back with Sam and Sara)**

"OHHHHHH! I LIKE TRAINS!" Sara yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hahaha! Okay Truth or dare?" Sam asked still laughing

"Dare again"

"Okay..Um I dare you to um..Lick that bug." Sam said pointing at the bug.

"Uh..."

"DO IT!..Or are you a chicken?"

"FINE!" Sara got on the ground, picked up the little bug, and licks it. "EWW!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sam laughs so hard she falls on the ground. "Ouch anyway..i pick dare.." \

"Okay..I dare you to..Um...Um...Uh...Idk...Um OH! Read something out of that poem book you have but you never let anyone read it."

"Okay...I ball up in the corner of my..darkened room..My face stiff and my eyes full of gloom..Suddenly my heart gives way and I feel numb..I knew I was through; I knew I was done..Ive had enough pain, rage, and fright..Ive decided it all ends tonight.

"..."

"Nothing.."

"..."

"Anything at all"

"..."

"Guess not"

"..."

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is where im leaving off...ill add more later BYE<strong>


End file.
